RPlog:Siege of the Military Base
It was surely a sight to see, a mix of Imperial aligned and Maffi, rising from the darkness to unleash justice upon the Republic Military base. Among the many, Jarek Syris follows close behind Malign - each stride used to become acquainted with the very new feeling of the alloy plating that covers his body in whole. He does not speak, he does not even think of the mission at hand, but instead allows his mind to remain in a completely calm state. This evening was indeed an oddity. Adjusting his comlink as Tyler's voice plays through each ear piece, Jarek responds with a simple, "Syris. Good to go." As movement stops, Jarek drops a matte black duffel bag. There is not a moments hesitation before the bag is unzipped and a ZCF is withdrawn, the crowd that follows in his wake shifting slightly and quickening in pace as eyes fall upon the weapon wreaking of destruction. A smile plays across his features as he looks to Tyler, the time was here. The interrogation would have to wait. Tyy'sun Eson maks through the streets of Coruscant, dragging Kyokusha behind him on a durasteel leash and chain, her hands bound with binders behind her, and her knees chained loosely to allow her to walk and run well enough, but making it difficult to escape and more handles for someone to grab should she attempt to bolt. In his other hand is a DY-255, but as soon as he can hand over Kyo's leash to other beings, the AA-shotgun on his back will be the weapon of choice, and the grenade launcher there as well. Rounding a corner, and pressing his back to the wall, the NR base is not far ahead. Tyy'sun speaks into his headset comlink, "Eson here.. Maffi teams are in place. Malif. What is your position? Siva, what is your position? Rogen what is your position?" Behind Eson a group of ten or so Twi'leks form up, coming up from the depths of the undercity to join in this endeavor. "Siva, I need you to get to my position asap and help secure a prisoner." Even in the crowded streets of Coruscant, Boba Fett stands out clearly; the familiar Mandalorian battle armor both a terrifying and intriguing sight. He hadn't been on the planet long before receiving Darth Malign's request to assist. This type of job wasn't his usual fair, but the pay would be quite sufficient. And there was a very good chance that one of his targets could be here. That gave him even more reason to participate. th his rifle held across his chest, the bounty hunter takes slow, steady strides until he reaches Malign and the others. His comlink clicks on long enough to allow the man to reply in his usual emotionless voice. "Ready." That said, he silently scans the area, already working several strategies through his mind. Drug along, Kyo isn't making it easy for the Twi'lek. She didn't do anything to deserve this! Not to him, anyways. She has remained quiet this long; trying to figure what is going on. What is Maffi? Who are these people? What are they doing gathering up like this? Whatever it is, it's obviously not good. She plays her cards for now and takes in everything she can. Perhaps it can be useful to her escape. Whoever their target is... she had plans. Yes. "Acknowledged, Eson.", a medium-sized human in a blast helmet says through it's internet commlink. The man lifts the transparisteel blast visor and looks across the scene with bright hazel eyes. He tried not to think at the moment. Thinking might cause hesitation, hesitation might cause death. Death wasn't good. Well, maybe, maybe not. The man behind the hazel eyes was named Siva Chantillis. He flips the blast visor down again and shifts the heavy coat that he wore into a position more comfortable as it hid the powerful blaster rifle behind his back. He jogged into position using only back alleyways and deserted corners. Eventually, he came upon Eson and nodded to him wordlessly. The hostage, which could only be the female that Tyy'sun had mentioned earlier was appearing to give him a bit of a time moving along. He looked over at her through the blast mask and with deliberation, he slowly moved the rifle into view and took it in his hands. He spoke, and his voice came through the mask sounding tinny. "Don't make me use this. I might need the ammunition.", he said to her through the mask. Rogen tries to adjust the mask and vest he currently has donned. He isn't used to wearing so many clothes, and the mask was only a human one with holes made for his ears and trunk. Highly uncomfortable, but it works. Standing in an alley, he watches the multitude of sentients pass by and notes the commotion starting. Obviously the job was underway. "In place Eson. Ready to go." Hopefully he wouldn't have to use the shotgun strapped to his back. (speaking in Ryl) Malif trails behind the Maffi soldiers. "I am to your rear Eson." the polite voice click through the comlink, dress in a full length tabard that covers the light armor the figure moves with caution. sliding the DL-44 from the holster. No he hadn't planned on attacking the Republic directly, but when Eson calls he comes. Everything was coming together smoothly, silently, the Corellian slides a datachip to Fett, "I want you to pilot the /Queen of Flasks/ with surviving members of my team aboard when we are forced to flee." Malign says before giving Jarek a solemn nod and tapping his comlink, "All units prepare for Operation Mayhem." The mission was appropriately named as the bandaged hands of the Sith reach into his cloak and pull out a short black device that was no doubt married to the tons of explosives placed below the New Republic Military base. Tyler is in fact not wearing a double breasted tunic his entire upper body is simply wrapped tightly with white bandages forming a shield from rounds received from a massive beast below, his black cloak hugs around that tightly though as he pulls his hood back for what is about to happen. "All teams ready!" He shouts as his thumb presses the trigger and then there is silence, dead silence, which is shortly followed by a low rumbling. The ground begins to shake around them as muted explosions can be heard as the approach the surface with violent intent. Fire begins to pour out vents into the air and the ground and the integrity of the New Republic base becomes compromised. The walls and the courtyard around it simply vanish, but strangely the main structure manages to stay. Tyler glances up above and curses loudly, "They compromised our explosives!" The Sith mounts his ZCF grenade launcher, "Prepare for the fight." He levels is eyes into the sites before squeezing the trigger sending his projectiles forward to hit the main structure, but damage would be minimal to minor. The fight was on, and it was a sure bet, the mission was in the area of successful, around seventy-five percent in his eyes, "Mr. Eson, form your team, let's cause as much damage as we can before the Military responds!" Fire was the color of the sky around with smoke and dust shooting up in all directions, people scream and the crowd runs in all directions away from the base, weakening their cover of civilians by the second. Jarek stares - a look of disbelief washing his face as the main structure holds despite the surrounding defenses and parade grounds vanishing hundreds of levels below. This was, however, not the appropriate time for one to throw their hands in the air and give up. Grumbling to himself, Jarek raises the ZCF into the air, pulling the trigger and watching as the projectile lobs with extreme precision. It is no surprise as the grenade explodes against the main structure doing minimal damage. "We might need the thermals." he states, to whomever might be listening, readying the weapon for another round of fire. Handing the leash of Kyokusha's chain to Siva, Eson looks at the man and nods, "Keep her secured, and quiet. Gag her if you have to, I don't want her getting in the way. If she cannot cooperate. Kill her." he reaches up and holds his comlink then nodding. then turns to Malif and Rogen, "Greetings, brothers. It is time to act." As the ground shakes and trembles, Eson knows why - the efforts to plant the bombs far far below the surface of the New Republic base was a daunting mission indeed, but it has been a successful one, to all understanding. As the explosions rip upwards through the depths, and the ground shakes and atrophies and huge slabs of duracrete begin to slide downward, Eson's eyes narrow. Why wasnt the New Republic Base going down with the rest of the platforms? And then Tyler's voice screeches into his ears.. they had circumvented the bombs.. r some of them, anyways.. Gritting his teeth, the Twi'lek grabs the ZCF launcher from his back and nods. "Maffi teams, get into position and barrage the base with launchers.." he order, turning the corner and moving himself onto one knee. Grenade after grenade launches from the tube in his hands and archs over the air to hit the New Republic base, riddling it with explosions.. several of the Maffi Twi'lek soldiers do likewise. Fett takes the datachip and drops it into one of the pouches at his belt. A silent nod is the only response he gives Tyler concerning the Queen of Flasks. The eyes behind the helmet continue to watch the base and the area around it. The explosion is noted as is the fact that it is somewhat less effective than expected. That meant there would be more of a resistance to deal with. At least things would be more interesting than if the majority of the of the occupants of the base had been killed in the explosion. The EE-3 rifle is up and sweeping along with Fett's scanners and eyes moments before Tyler's weapon is readied. Unlike some of the others, the Mandalorian does not waste ammunition by firing on the structure's walls. He would save his for the retaliating New Republic soldiers that were no doubt on their way to attempt to put an end to this as quickly as possible. Those were Fett's targets. He was already counting his reward while anticipating the resistance. A stifled snicker can be heard though Kyo makes little effort to cover up her grin or her laughing. "Looks like they already saw you coming. Some terrorists /you/ are. You'd be more effective with just a few guys and a few well-placed bombs. The fewer there are, the more likely they go undetected." Her eyes look to Siva for a moment before looking away; rather unimpressed. She's dealt with worse types. "You guys have got to be kidding about this, right? I believe those idiots calling themselves the Blood Dragons already attempted this and appropriately crashed and burned." Still, fire and smoke is pretty. "But thanks for bringing me along. It'll be nice to watch them smear the floor with you." And in the aftermath, she can get herself back to Caspar and try to figure just who the hell Black Sun is and why she is being accused of being a member. "I suggest you let me go and high-tail it. You boys have had your fun, but I don't think you've realistically estimated your target." Antagonists. Someone has to be. Especially when thrown into combat with no weapon and no way to defend one's self. Handed over, Kyo just shakes her head. She's seen this scene too many times before. Right down to the people freaking out. Her eyes look to Siva for a moment before looking back to what seems to be the plan: blow things up with guns. "No objectives. Just collateral damage. Geez." The Corellian standing behind Eson checks the auto/semi-auto switch on the rifle and gets ready for action. Rather than take action, he's handed the leash of the hostage. He almost swears, but knows his voice will be amplified. Upon Eson's orders, Siva presses the barrel of the rifle to the back of Kyokusha's neck. If the schutta was dumb enough to move, Siva could at least make sure her death was quick and painless: the best way. When she starts to mouth off, Siva slings the chain of the leash around her neck and pulls her close, standing sideways so that if she kicks backwards, she won't hit anything precious. He pulls her close and buries the barrel of the rifle into her flesh. "Hear me now, woman. If you move one inch, I'm going to blow your head off. And I do mean it.", he said through his teeth, but when the voice filtered through the mask, it sounded purely inhuman. He wasn't scared of dying here, but he wasn't about to mess up. And he was already angry enough that he'd been made a damned guard. The pleasurable sound of multiple superstructures being destroyed was music to Rogen's ears. People scatter, shrieking and cowering. He wonders slightly when only part of the New Republic base crumbles, but perhaps that is part of the plan. Apparently not, as the figures left standing start pummeling what is left of the base with ZCF's. As Rogen hears Eson's orders he sighs at the incompetence of these people. They obviously should have got an /expert/ to do the job. They didn't even realize that they were firing at non-essential structural points. Taking the grenades from the pouch on his vest, Rogen starts lobbing them at the places they /should/ be firing at, trying to bring down some more of the base. Malif glances left and right and thumbs the safety off on his weapon and sinks low to lessen himself as a target for flying debris, his polished face mask reflecting the fire across the street. Soon troops would show and he hoped one in particular would be absent from the events unfolding here. Standing next to Jarek, Cantrell watches the base go up...at least a good chunk of it. A faint grin on his face, it quickly goes away seeing that the main part of the base remains intact. Tucking his helmet under his arm, he looks over to Jarek, a frown on his face. "Sir..." Cantrell pipes up, sinking the helm over his face, his messy mane of hair and unkempt beard disappearing behind the soulless helm. "Awaiting orders." He grunts, his voice slightly mechanical. Brushing at his chest, he feels the claw mark left from the mutants in the undercity, a reminder for the trooper. Unslinging his prized ZCF, Cantrell throws a quick glance over Tanis, his mask 'smirking'. "Let's get some, Sergeant." Sergeant Tanis Cadell, Imperial stormtrooper extraordinaire. The time has finally come, and Tanis couldn't be more excited - or nervous. This has been an operation long in the making, and Tanis has dealt with plenty of crap in the lower levels to get this far. And should it fail, it would certainly mean his death: there are no reinforcements to come save him. But as the explosives start to detonate, he does not feel the fear of being captured, or killed, or maimed. He doesn't at all. He's standing next to Master Sergeant Cantrell and Captain Jarek Syris, after all - who would be afraid in front of these two's presence? Tanis is almost certain the two could take down the whole base by themselves. Grinning at the thought, Tanis runs a last minute equipment check and offers a quick, crisp nod to Cantrell. "Ready as I'll ever be, Master Sarge." Malign continues to observe the continuing damage of the base as it was becoming more and more clear large portions of it was sinking underground, half of the perimeter wall and several guard towers simply vanish and the parade grounds start disappearing in a slow, falling, steady wave. Much of the damage is obscured in a continuing rise of dust and smoke from the debris as it sinks into the levels below. "Captain, observe the integrity of the ground, it is still collapsing we have simply underestimated our timing, I am led to believe the main portion of the base had a repulsor field to protect it from falling, something we did not calculate for, nor did we anticipate. Make a note for future operations." Tyler throws his ZCF to the side and pulls his melee weapon from his belt as it ignites with a brilliant *snap-hiss* and a white blade erupts from the hilt "We wil need to prepare ourselves for a reprisal from the soldiers in the base!" the Sith shouts, "Mr. Eson, the streets are yours to rob, loot, do whatever you and your men and women like to do, I want your people to help us divide the New Republic forces to aid my people with our escape from the planet." Damion shouts now turning to look at the almost vacant streets around him, "Bring the speeders up!" of course this was all taking precious time. His hopes were to have the Maffi people flee toward the underground and his people would flee to space. Jarek does not discontinue the firing from his ZCF as Malign begins to speak with him. Like a small child playing some laser-style game of tag, each shot is met with a 'take that', though he does not verbalize these thoughts. "Cantrell, Cadell, continue firing. Prepare to provide suppressive fire while the speeders load." The troopers were among the first to grace Republic Avenue, and they would be the last to depart. Such was the career of living, fighting, and dying for the Empire. "Taken." Jarek finally states, silver-blue eyes shifting to Tyler as he begins to repack his launcher in the duffel at his feet. "Information such as this will surely be useful when the Empire finally decides to move in on what belongs to it. With a smirk, Jarek stands back to full height, removing the riot gun from his back in preparation for those within the base to emerge. "And if he doesn't, I will." the words echo - even through the screaming of the remaining civilians - gaze slowly meeting with Kyokusha's. That was what Eson and Maffi were here for.. that was what thye are paid for. The Charged set below, if they had not been set properly, or were found at some point by the New Republic, well - thats the cost of doing business. Distractions are what Tyler needs now, that is what he will get, so that he and his men can get off world as quickly as possible. Twi'lek Net had spent a better part of the day spreading rumors around the lower levels that Republic Avenue would be ripe for looting in a matter of hours. There would be plenty of poor street rats aiding in this way. "Eson here, start civil unrest. Loot store fronts at will, take shots at the New Republic soldiers drawn out from the base. Do all you can to secure some of the NR away from Damion and his teams." Eson takes another shot with the grenade launcher before putting it away as well and pulling the AA-8 from his back. It would do well now, once the soldiers of the NR creep in close. As New republic Solider start to appear on the streets around them, Eson takes aim, and fingers the trigger, plugging a few down to thes treet wounded or dead and with a satisfied smirk on his face. Maffi soldiers fire off shots with their weapons as well, but most of the Twi'leks hit the streets and bash out business front windows, and start throwing merchandise into the air. "Free Stuff!" shouts a Lieutenent. And street rats take advantage indeed, the rioting spreading like a wild fire, grabing vids, datapads, clothes, and anything that is available - some of them even going after store fronts left unmolested of their own accord. The igniting lightsaber is given only brief attention by the bounty hunter. There was a time when those who carried that particular weapon filled the Mandalorian with anger; a time when he would have thrown himself into danger to extinguish the saber's light. But over time, those feelings had subsided and been replaced with...emptiness. Boba Fett had long since risen above the need for emotion. The seconds continue to tick away and still no sign of hostile activity from the Republic base. Any minute now, they would pour out of some hole and attack. Tugged back, Kyo tenses up but does her best to look back to the man. "And why do you suppose they have you back here anyways? How could I possibly get away?" The odds may seem improbably. "All this chaos. I'd get trampled with my legs shackled like this. Shouldn't you be up there shooting with everyone else?" As pandemonium begins to break out, Kyo's attempts to separate herself from it seem to become a bit more difficult. "Think about it," she tries to tell Siva. "I'm unarmed and chained up to my ears. What will a little looting harm ya?" Oh, and now they're LOOTING without me, Siva thought bitterly. Oh well. He held the chain strong around the woman's throat. He knew she was needed, so he kept her there with his finger on the trigger and the barrel pointing at the back of her head. Siva waited for the hammer to fall, for the Republic to swarm out at them like a living cloud of drooling mynocks and then... well, then he'd walk out or be blown out. "Yes, actually.", he coldly responds to Kyo's questioning. "I kinda like it back here, gives me a nice panoramic view of the chaos ensuing. Plus with you around I have a little company and no guy these days likes to be standing around like tree without some fruit to cling to.", he says, tightening the chain around her throat. "Know any good jokes?", he sarcastically asks her. Malifs cowled head glances around and the blaster raises, his finger tenses and several shots are sent into doors and even breaks in the bases walls. A good measure to keep snipers at bay. Certainly he exspects a few to be in place before the Republic troops commit themselves. "Be mindful of snipers Eson!" the polite voice stresses through the Maffi comlink. All of these explosions were really exciting Rogen. There was rarely a time when such an ammount of explosive material was let off. Seeing everyone else put their ZCF's away Rogen did likewise with his grenades. Hopefully some targets would come out soon and he would get a chance to test his latest little gadget. Pulling some strange little globes from his pouch, he launches them as close to the entrance to the base as possible and then draws a remote from the same bag. When the ants came out, another big boom would ensue. "Aye sir..." Cantrell nods, seeing that there was enough ZCF fire on the base to last him a month, he slings his ZCF back and throws up his ST-II, setting it in his two favorite words: -FULL AUTO-. A grin creeps behind the helmet as he raises the weapon up, his targeting scopes whirring as he looks for any New Republic troops. "Sergeant, watch the left flank..." Cantrell points over Tanis to the left, keeping his attention ahead. "The minute you see anything that doesn't look Imperial or Maffi, lay down the pain." His mechanical voice growls as he waits for the first poor bastard to cross the Master Sergeant's scope. And not long after that, the first catch of the day strolls out of the base. Party time. "Covering fire!" Cantrell lets out a roar, his ST-II storms to life with a hellfire of red blaster bolts. Tanis looks on with a sense of pride as the explosions continue to shake and damage the base. He has decided, however, to save on to his grenades for now; he has a bad feeling that he's definitely going to need them later. Pressing down on a lever on the side of his ST-II, Tanis sets the rifle to full-auto fire and drops to a knee to Cantrell's left flank, and begins laying down covering fire as ordered. He's not aiming at anything in particular - too far away, and the ST-II was not meant for long-range combat. Instead, it would just be best to spray them with blaster bolts, force them into cover, and let friendly snipers - or grenades - deal with them. He eases down on the firing a bit, however, to prevent it from overheating and to conserve ammo, but a look over to the master sergeant indicates the man doesn't share the same feelings; he's just letting it all out. Grinning, Tanis peeks down the iron sights, hoping to increase his aim slightly as he continues to lay down fire on the enemy. The Republic Avenue was easily describable by one word and that was chaos. People were fleeing or simply being gunned down by Maffi and Imperial alike. Store fronts were now in shambles and fires were starting making the streets quickly resemble what they had just weeks earlier with the riots from the under city. This time it was going to be more devastating with more civilian losses. Malign among his men with his weapon drawn as night falls on world begins to scan the horizon, "Gentleman.." he refers to those associates closest to him, "..the police and civil authorities are on their way, it shouldn't be much of a challenge they don't use higher wield weaponry." Off in the distance several airspeeders fast approached and in them were no doubt those civil authorities, would they attempt to face down the chaos or simply try to block off the area for the military? It was difficult to say. Malign points a finger toward the vessel, "Bring it down." His voice was clear and cold as he issues the order to his men. "Time to bring the speeders up." orders Eson into the headset comlink. four of the airspeeders would hold many of his Twi'lek comrades, and Zhao associates, and Kyokusha as well. The speeders are not here yet, but when they are they will be ready to attempt a quick escape ones the New Republic organizes themselves. Eson pops a few more shots off at a New Republic soldier before turning away, ducking down to avoid incoming fire. "siva, whats your status, how is our prisoner doing?" he chimes into the comlink, "Maffi, report - Rogen, Report - Lieutenants, report." as the first reports file in through his headpiece, Eson takes a solid posiiton behind some cover and continues laying down suppressive fire in the direction of the base. Why were there not more New Republic forces defending the area? The looters were going strong enough that many of the MAffi soldiers could begin concentrating on the logistics at hand. Street rats pounded buildings, carried items in their arms, some of them using carts to push whole loads of merchandise. The stage was set for the Imperial retreat - but the onslaught of defenders was hardly enough to deter the chaos and damage created by the Maffi and Imperial teams.. they would wait until waiting is no longer an option, opting instead to do as much damage to the surrounding squares and Base as possible in the interim. Looks like the New Republic was taken off guard indeed. "Tyler, whats your status?" Eson calls into his com as well, wanting to paint a picture in his mind of the extent f the situation, in case there was something he was missing. In some regards, Jarek could be considered more human than those around him. Sure, he was gunning civilians down mercilessly - a vendetta unanswered for so long now playing out before his very eyes. He was, however, using a weapon with stun capabilities and nothing more. Those targeted by the fledgling Sith were lucky, bodies giving in and falling to the ground. They would wake up later that evening, provided they were not consumed by the flames of fires now burning high or crushed beneath toppling structures. For the time being, Jarek pays no attention to the nearing speeder, or what could possibly be emerging from the base below. He was in need of a new datapad, and with them flying through the air from numerous shop windows, he was transfixed on slipping one or two into his utility pouch. Fett ignores the civilians in the area, leaving them to fend for themselves or be taken down by the Maffi thugs. When the hunter was hired for a job, only his target was in danger. Anything else was safe, provided they didn't interfere. The authorities in their speeders were about to get in the way, meaning they would need to be taken care of. With no sign of the Republic retaliation, the Mandalorian finds a new target in the approaching police; firing off several well-placed shots at their vehicles. Pulled tighter, Kyo chokes gently and grunts. "Panorama isn't as nice as actually participating. Besides... I'm not your type of girl." And this isn't her type of scene. Her approach would be slicing into the base first and disabling their alarm systems and hopefully their detection droids! Twisting against her restraints, the tailed woman growls gently. "Here's a good one for you. A man hides behind a mask and threatens an unarmed and bound prisoner with a gun to their head and yet still has the balls to play macho. Isn't that hilarious? Maybe it depends on who you are." "She's pleasant company, we're actually discussing politics and it's application to modern society.", Siva wisecracks into the comm of his helmet for Tyy'sun to hear. A little sugar in the sea of vinegar they were now floating in, he figured. Soon, he'd have this mouthy schutta in a shuttle and she'd be out of his hair. "Here's another one, a mouthy woman is halfway to getting the butt of a rifle shoved in her mouth if she doesn't shut the mouth her mother should've used to stop said mouthy schutta from being born. Hardy-har!", Siva hisses angrily at the woman. He makes sure that she feels the barrel pressing into her flesh and watches the scene evolve from there. "And if you think I'm having a peachy time playing nursemaid to you, then you're sadly mistaken. Now shut up before I make sure that you're passing your teeth in your next amount of stool, woman." Just the moment Rogen was waiting for. As several New Republic troops storm through the base enterance he flicks the switch and in an explosion that takes down part of the enterance itself, the troopers bodies are almost nowhere to be found. Chuckling to himself Rogen rises, "On my way Eson, bombs will be in place shortly." What looks like a slow trot from the Ortolan, Rogen makes his way from building to building, placing his remote charges on points of the structures that will create the most damage and chaos. If the explosion was timed right he might even kill some of these horrid Imperials. He would never openly attack them, but he could always hope. Slowly he makes his way back to Eson's position, "Ready to go, Eson." Malif shuffles forward lay more blaster fire across the entrance and any other plausible location and indeed a NR soldier topples out of a shadowed area. The sniper rifle clattering to the ground. "Eson I have your back on withdrawl." he intones through the comlink. The Maffi speeders arrive, the four of them, emerging from deeper down in Corusca city - and their timing is appreciate by Eson too, who notes a far more organized force emerging now from the New Republic base. "This is it gentlmen, time to make our departure.. " As the Twi'leks are forming up in the alleyways and jumping into speeders, other Twi'leks are taking to the shadows and making their way deeper down on foot. The Looters keep looting - that is what they love to do, after all. The street rats werent being paid to do this, not by Maffi anyways - just whispers of Republic Avenue being ripe for looting had been enough to bring the rats up from theb owles, ready to lay hands on whatever merchendize was available - and there was alot available. The storming New Republic forces had three choices - take down and quell the looters. Pursue the fighters making their way toward the Starport - or Pursue the fighters making their way toward Calcoul Heights and likely beyond.. Kyokusha pages Tyy'sun and Siva: Well... I need to get going soon. :) Letting his rifle cool-down, Cantrell watches the area ahead of him, the cold black eyes staring dead ahead of him with no mercy or compassion. Somethings not right. There should've been a mass influx of people leaving a blown up building. The smoke from his barrel hisses, the smell of heated metal filling the area around the Master Sergeant. "Weapons and ammo check, Sergeant." Cantrell glances over at Tanis, throwing his hand to the other trooper's shoulder to pause firing. "Conserve as much ammo as you can. This is going to be one giant furball in a few." "Captain..." Cantrell yells over towards Jarek, "Awaiting orders." Tanis pulls a power pack from his utility belt and exchanges his current ammo clip for it. He tosses the depleted clip aside, and looks over to Cantrell, peering at the fellow stormtrooper behind his visors. "Check." With his new clip inside the rifle, Tanis resumes his firing - though not as intense as before. He wants to hear some new orders first - and Tyler is definitely shouting orders. He looks over to the vehicle that Tyler wants destroyed, and Tanis just shakes his head. He didn't have a grenade launcher like Cantrell, and his rifle would be useless against it. Someone else would just have to take it down. "My Status is in combat, Mr. Eson!" Malign shouts into his headset comlink above the explosions and rioters. Suddenly one of the thugs from the under city simply falls over dead nearby the top of his head had a rather large hole in it then several more men simply collapse to the ground. The Sith turns raising his saber hitting his comlink, "We've got snipers. Mr. Fett I trust you know what to do!" Malign's saber shifts in his grip batting a bolt back from his general area back toward its attacker, not too concerned as to where it goes. The Police transport, thanks to Fett's pinpoint blast shots, suddenly crashes off in the distance keeping the civil authorities from reaching; now the problem was the marines. Speeders begin pulling in for Maffi members to pile into. The Imperial's own speeders were arriving as well. The Scene was rather dramatic, street rats signaled by the Maffi had poured into the streets and had turned the entire Avenue into a destructive bit of rioting, spray painting, looting, and widespread fire. The New Republic base looked in disrepair and and a thick cloud of dust and smoke cover the area. Malign and his Imperial aids, with the infamous Boba Fett stand some fifty meters from the base in a major intersection firing their weapons in general directions shooting any non-friendly with brutality unmatched. Malign waves his hands sending his people into retreat as the New Republic Marines begin to pour out of the base, the enemies divide into two teams and prepare to separate and divide the New Republic by going through different parts of the city. Out from the disheveled ruins of the base's entryway comes the bounding, blurred form of a Kasa Horansi moving on all fours, at top speed. Hunched over the Horansi's back on a riding harness is the black-clad form of Luke Skywalker. The moment the Horansi, Snarl, has cleared the rubble of the main entrance, Skywalker's lightsaber ignites with a spark, the green blade extending in the blink of an eye. He swings the lightsaber in a wide arc, deflecting two blaster bolts back and directly into the chests of the Imperial attackers who fired them. "I'll cover the blasts," he shouts through the din of riots and battle to Snarl, his free hand grasping the harness tighly. "Follow them," he indicates, motioning with the lightsaber toward Malign, before flicking the blade back to deflect another bolt which finds its attacker struck in the knee. Although it's her first time actually using the riding harness for real battle (she's used it in simulated fracas to practice her moves, of course), Snarl seems quiet comfortable with it. After all, who better to defend her during her fast dashes than the renouned Jedi Master? Besides that, he's family. The Horansi merely grunts in response at first, her breath used instead for leaping over a tumbled chunk of duracrete that had obviously once been part of one of the base's turrets. Flicking her right ear, Snarl activates her comlink and bellows into it, "They're watching the exits! Use the d*mn gaps they made in the walls and watch yourselves!" The squads of marines not yet outside the base are now forewarned and are more careful with their dash out into the street. Following Luke's direction with a low growl, Snarl deactivates her com and saves her breath for running all out. She's heading right for Malign, whom she has no trouble at all in recognizing. She's seen him recently. After heavily powdering his blue face with the dust of the rubble that was once military base bits, Tal'sin peers over the edge of the forward wall of the compound, his gun ready to fire. He makes himself as small of a target as possible, scanning the scene before him. He lays silently, waiting for a clear target to present itself. As he takes in all that is going on, he notices the Jedi riding the Horansi into battle. A jaw drops and an eyebrow raises, a feeling of disbelief settling in before Tal'sin turns his attention back to the rest of the chaos below. One isn't generally in the best of moods when one has just dug oneself out of a pile of rubble that had quite suddenly (and painfully) fallen on top of one's head. BONK! It isn't with a whole lot of good humor that Johanna strolls out of the remains of the NR base, covered in dust and strange fluids and hearing the sounds of shrieking destruction all around her. Oh great! YES JUST GREAT! JUST WHAT THE NR NEEDED! She's half inclined to think that Bazil is behind it all, as some sort of grand hurrah last-farewell thing as proof of his final and utter insanity. Or if not Bazil, then surely Tyler. Those two seem to be the perpetrators of most galactic madness this side of the decade. "Oh, for crying out loud," the pilot hisses to herself as a hot bolt of plasma whizzes by her right ear and smashes into an already decimated wall, "I thought I retired." Apparently one never retires from these things... things like mayhem, bloodshed, and other unspeakable random acts of violence Alas! Ere another shot can bore a hole through her chest, her white-bladed weapon sends the offending attempt elsewhere. The speeders are here - 4 of them. They arrive from deeper in Corusca city, and Maffi Twi'leks of all shapes and sizes begin forming up int he alleys where they arrive. It is go time, and Tyy'sun Eson is not interested in doddling now that the New Republic forces are more organized. "Escape plan is a go, gentlement, get in your speeders and depart.. Siva, stun the prisoner, we cant afford her any opportunity to stall us. Malif, Siva, Rogen and myself will pilot the speeders, unles you feel you will be more effective as a gunner. Lets do this, people, we dont have much time." With that Eson makes his way down the alleyway, the smoke and chaos left behind. He jumps into the pilots crash chair of his speeder, and revs the ION and repulsor engines dramatically as Twi'lek load up inside, and then kicks it in high gear, the vehicle hovering up and into the air. "Keep your comlinks frequency tuned, so that we can continue communications in case we get separated."